Reunión Anual
by Leeran
Summary: Cada año, los Guardianes de los Vongola y los Varia se reunían para intercambiar información y hacer negocios. Y cada año, de alguna manera eso terminaba mal para el pobre Tsuna.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y el universo de KHR son creación de Amano, y yo sólo los utilizo para divertirme~.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de todo el Arco del futuro. Ubicado pocos años antes de la época de dicho Arco. Er... ¿Gen!fic?

**Notas:** Este fic no viene al caso, la verdad, no tiene mucho sentido. Pero me divertí escribiéndolo |D. A pesar de lo que dice el claim, este fic no tiene romance, sólo hints (?). Es puro intento de humor~. Y será two-shot. Luego debo escribir la segunda parte, coff.

**Reunión anual.**

**Sólo fue un inocente comentario (acerca de lo estúpidos que son).**

Tsuna abrió la puerta de la Mansión, rogando internamente que la persona detrás de ella fuese a quién estaba esperando. Una sonrisa apareció instantáneamente en su rostro cuando vio que sí lo era. Gracias a Dios. Otra visita inesperada y terminaría escogiendo el suicidio antes que seguir en aquel lugar.

Chrome. La única posible salvación para su sanidad ahora que Yamamoto se había tenido que ir para un trabajo. Sólo ella podía ahorrarle los traumas y los destrozos en la casa que ese día terminaría por causar.

Estaba a punto de agradecerle a la joven por haber acudido a su llamado, cuando una explosión a sus espaldas lo interrumpió. "_Por favor, no de nuevo…_".

—¿J-Jefe…?

—Reunión anual con los Varia —murmuró Tsuna como toda explicación, haciendo lo posible por no mirar los destrozos que había detrás suyo. Tal vez si los ignoraba desaparecerían y todo.

Chrome pareció entender la situación inmediatamente con aquellas palabras, porque la mirada de preocupación en sus ojos desapareció y la joven suspiró aliviada. A Tsuna le habría gustado poder relajarse así, pero era _su_ casa la que estaba siendo reducida a escombros en aquellos instantes.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar? —preguntó la muchacha.

"_Una ilusión que me haga creer que la Mansión no está siendo destruida __le serviría mucho a mi corazón. O un calmante"._

—Sé que es difícil, pero ¿podrías darme una mano en intentar cal…? —Tsuna no pudo terminar de formular su pedido. Una mancha negra y verde pasó casi volando a su lado, esquivándolo de milagro, y su instinto le dijo al Décimo Vongola que debía moverse de ese lugar en aquel preciso instante.

Tomó a Chrome de la mano y despejó la entrada de la casa, justo cuando otras tres "manchas", que él bien sabía que eran personas corriendo a velocidades inhumanas, salían disparadas por la puerta, siguiendo a la primera.

—…Al menos dejarán de explotar la casa —murmuró Tsuna, aunque eso no lo alivió en lo más mínimo—. Pero hay que detenerlos antes de que lo maten en serio.

Cuando se volteó a ver a Chrome para explicarle la situación, se dio cuenta de que ella no parecía estar escuchándolo en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, miraba fijamente un espacio vacío a su lado.

—¿Fran? —preguntó la muchacha.

Instantáneamente el chico apareció de la nada al lado de la Guardiana, haciendo que Tsuna pegara un salto por el susto.

—Señor Vongola, usted me dijo que no iba a dejar que me mataran, pero su táctica no parece estar funcionando.

—¡También te pedí que te quedaras callado para no provocarlos!

—Es difícil no comentar nada ante la inmensa estupidez de la gente que me rodea —respondió Fran, encogiéndose de hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa—. Que hayan caído por una ilusión tan baja como la de recién es una prueba de eso.

Tsuna se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todas las reuniones con los Varia terminaban así? ¡La gracia era intercambiar información, no cadáveres!

—Y no es por ofenderlo, señor Vongola, pero creo que habría sido más útil que le dijera a su Guardián que dejara de arrojarme dinamita, en lugar de llamar a Chrome —continuó el chico, mientras se colocaba detrás de la Guardiana de la Niebla, aunque ya hacía mucho tiempo que él había crecido demasiado para seguir ocultándose detrás de ella cada vez que intentaban asesinarlo—. Ahora van a matarla a ella también por su culpa.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No van a matar a nadie hoy!

Chrome no se veía preocupada en lo más mínimo por la situación, sino que observaba en silencio como si estuviera acostumbrada a aquel tipo de escenas.

Y desde luego que lo estaba. Siempre, desde que había comenzado a cuidar de Fran algunos años atrás, ocurrían ese tipo de cosas a su alrededor. Pero de alguna manera se las había arreglado para salir viva de los múltiples intentos de asesinato que debía detener a diario. Sólo cuando el chico se había unido a los Varia, ella había encontrado un poco de paz nuevamente.

—Es una pena, justo cuando volvía a verte… —murmuró Fran, aunque su expresión seguía tan desinteresada como de costumbre.

Chrome negó levemente con la cabeza, al tiempo que una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

—Oh, el Maestro está diciendo de nuevo que me dejes morir —habló otra vez el ilusionista, sin verse preocupado en lo más mínimo por lo que estaba diciendo.

"¿Qué pasa por la mente de estas personas?" pensó Tsuna, sorprendiéndose bastante poco a esas alturas del "amor" que Mukuro mostraba por su estudiante.

—No van a matarnos —afirmó Chrome con seguridad.

Bueno, tenía un punto. Si durante aquellos años las reuniones habían podido llevarse a cabo sin que hubiera muertos de por medio, eso era porque ni los Varia ni los Guardianes estaban intentando matarse genuinamente. Pero…

—No, no lo harán. ¡Sólo van a atacarlos hasta que estén _casi_ muertos!

—Oh, no, a mí si van a matarme, señor Vongola.

Y Tsuna debía admitir que no dudaba demasiado que eso sí pudiera ocurrir. Después de todo, el chico tenía suficiente habilidad (para generar odio) que hasta había logrado que Bel y Gokudera dejaran de intentar matarse entre sí, para intentar matarlo a él.

—No me refería a eso, Jefe —agregó Chrome.

Tsuna parpadeó confundido, y Fran miró hacia el lugar donde se habían ido anteriormente sus tres persecutores, antes de soltar un "oh" de repentina comprensión.

—¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! ¡¿Qué están haciendo ustedes idiotas aquí? ¡Se supone que estamos en una reunión!

La voz de Squalo era tan potente como de costumbre, que se escuchaba a la perfección a pesar de la distancia. Era claro que tanto Bel como Levi iban a ser golpeados (y posiblemente Gokudera también) y arrastrados de nuevo a la Mansión.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró Tsuna aliviado. Squalo podía ser igual de destructivo que el resto de los Varia cuando lo provocaban, pero al menos era capaz de calmar a su grupo durante suficiente tiempo como para mantener una conversación civilizada.

—Comenzaba a creer que nuestro estúpido Capitán no iba a aparecer nunca.

—Parece que la situación se solucionó sin mi ayuda, Jefe —dijo Chrome—. ¿Puedo…?

Tsuna observó durante un segundo a Fran, y luego volvió a mirar a la Guardiana de la Niebla con expresión suplicante.

La joven no dijo nada, pero asintió levemente, comprendiendo. Mejor se quedaba cerca hasta que la reunión terminara, sólo por si acaso. Después de todo, técnicamente ni siquiera había empezado, y ya habían destruido la mitad de la Mansión persiguiendo al ilusionista. No quería ni imaginarse cómo continuaría aquella situación.

Por eso detestaba y temía las reuniones anuales con los Varia. Nunca terminaban sin que tuviera que pensar cómo iba a remodelar su casa en aquella ocasión. Y esa apenas iba a comenzar.

Sería un largo, largo día.


End file.
